Umineko no Naku Koro ni
Overview Umineko: When They Cry (When the Seagulls Cry) is a Japanese murder mystery dōjin soft visual novel series produced by 07th Expansion. The first game in the series, Legend of the Golden Witch, was first released at Comiket 72 on August 17, 2007 playable on the PC; the game sold out in thirty minutes. It's somewhat of a spiritual successor to Higurashi: When They Cry, and even has a few characters cross over in new forms. Square Enix, Ichijinsha, Kadokawa Shoten, and ASCII Media Works all published various manga adaptations of the series. It was also turned into a 26-episode anime by Studio Deen, which aired in Japan between July and December 2009. A series of novels written by Ryukishi07 are published by Kodansha Box. A fighting game based on the franchise named Ōgon Musōkyoku was released by 07th Expansion on December 31, 2010. Plot The story focuses on a group of eighteen people on a secluded island for a period of two days, and the mysterious murders that befall most of the people. The goal of the game is to discern whether the murderer is human or of some other supernatural source. Umineko is the third title in the When They Cry series, preceded by Higurashi no Naku Koro ni and Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai, and followed by Umineko no Naku Koro ni Chiru. Power of the Verse Umineko is one of the most powerful franchises out there. Especially Featherine Augustus Aurora, the creator of the whole Umineko story. Umineko's characters also have many abilities like reality warping, time manipulation, regeneration, resurrection, etc. Explanation The cosmic hierarchy of the Umineko world is based on perspective. The strength of an individual depends on the height of the world-layer that it exists on. Anything (even infinity and violation of logic) within a lower layer is limited when comparing it with a higher layer. Characters can be multiversal within their own layer of existence, but even ordinary people (as Rika) within a higher layer can literally move kakeras (Fragments or Pieces) with their hands, which are parallel worlds, or stories (there are universes with higher dimensions and endless options). For the higher planes of these worlds, lower realms are simply displayed as records of information, such as books. A kakera may contain countless worlds, but it is still an insignificant object for higher beings. Even so, this is only the first higher layer of existence. Voyagers can rise even higher, and they look at beings that reside at these higher levels much like they look at lower creatures of kakeras. This chain of increasingly higher levels of existence continues infinitely up until the realm of The Creator. However, if a voyager looses his or her footing on the way upward toward higher levels they can fall downwards towards the abyss and degradation. That said, higher world level beings cannot truly die unless they stop thinking, and as such can eventually start climbing upwards again. If any being should succeed in entering the final ultimate level of existence, they would lose every aspect of their very meaning, identity, and self. Here are various relevant scans explaining some of these various concepts for you. If you want more information, please read this page in Google Chrome, with the translation function activated. Supporters SpiralMaster Character Profiles God Tier The Creator Featherine Augustus Aurora Top Tier: Ushiromiya Ange High Tier Battler Ushiromiya Lambdadelta Bernkastel Wild Cats Mid Tier: Beatrice Eva-Beatrice Ushiromiya Maria Erika Furudo Dlanor A. Knox Virgilia Theory Goats Kinzo Ushiromiya Rudolf Ushiromiya Kyrie Ushiromiya Low Tier Seven Stakes of Purgatory Rosa Ushiromiya Jessica Ushiromiya Respect thread about Umineko http://forums.spacebattles.com/threads/when-they-cry-series-respect-thread.316711/ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Verse Category:Umineko Category:When They Cry